


October 31, Nothing

by Aviantei



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, It's a poem!, Written for a Class, not sure what else to say, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [Poem] "Across the nation, all the kids prepare themselves for the thrills and chills they can only experience for once a year. Here, in between surroundings of sand, sun, and void, those things occur on this day, as they do every day, and no one bats an eye."





	October 31, Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic poem was originally posted on fanfiction.net on November 3, 2013. I wrote it while practicing prose poetry in my Creative Writing I class during my bachelor's degree.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**October 31, Nothing**

A _Welcome to Night Vale _Poem

By: Aviantei

* * *

Across the nation, all the kids prepare themselves for the thrills and chills they can only experience for once a year. Here, in between surroundings of sand, sun, and void, those things occur on this day, as they do every day, and no one bats an eye.

Don’t think twice about the monsters, the conspiracy theories, or the nonexistent angels. This is their home, there is no need to be rude, no need to be afraid. Let the five-headed dragon run for your mayoral office without objection; the secret police have enough to worry about without trouble being caused over such trivial things.

For every day is Halloween here, even if there is no such word on the calendar to commemorate such a thing. Drop the pretense for celebration, forget your science on the way in, and say hello to your double as he passes you by.


End file.
